Who Would've Guessed?
by oh.you.fancy.huh
Summary: Jacob's been acting strange, and Leah thought nothing of it, until one night she gets a phone call...who is it? What does he/she have to say? BETTER STORY! R&R! BLACKWATER!
1. Leah

**A/N- Hey everyone! So I deleted my story "Second Chances" and made this one… it's basically the same thing just a bit different.**

I got home at about ten pm, like usual, and went up upstairs, and took a nice hot shower.

Today had been a rough day. Jacob seemed more hesitant towards me, and while we were running he kept repeating his ABCs; trying to keep his mind off of something I assumed.

But what?

The whole pack was getting annoyed, and especially me. I was planning n having a nice conversation with Jake. I enjoyed them.

I had liked Jacob for the past few months, even before this whole mess started, but of course, he was always with Bella.

Ugh… _Bella_. Stupid leech-lover.

I never understood how he could like her after everything that had happened.

I shut off the water, grabbed a towel, and stepped out.

_BANG BANG BANG! _

"Leah! Open the door! I _really_ have to pee!" Seth whined, pounding on the door again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. The disadvantage of having a one-bathroom house. I never let Seth in the bathroom, no matter how urgent his bladder problems were.

"No. Go away," I replied, locking the door. I was in no mood.

This was usually my sulking time. Seth knew that, but he still did the same thing every day.

"But Leah!! I'll go pee in your room!!" he threatened.

Psh… Seth wouldn't…

"If you take ONE STEP into my room I'll kill you!" I yelled.

I felt my body shudder. I had to calm myself down.

"TOO LATE!" he yelled back.

"ARGH!!!" I yelled, I charged out of the bathroom, and into my room. But Seth was nowhere in sight.

I heard a little chuckle, and I turned around to see him smiling, and close the bathroom door, and lock it.

I huffed under my breath.

"Ahh…." I heard Seth breathe.

"SETH OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I screamed. Another shudder rippled through me.

A few seconds went by, and then Seth opened the door, and stepped out.

I walked in the bathroom, grumbling.

I got changed, and off to bed I went.

I started thinking about Jacob, and how he was probably out patrolling outside of Bella's house. Then I thought about how he loved her… and how the whole pack hated me… they didn't bother me so much, it was just Jacobs opinion I was most concerned with.

I started falling asleep, and dreamt my most hated dream:

**I woke up, and went outside to get the mail. There was an envelope decorated plainly. I opened it to see wedding bells on the cover.**

**I opened it up and it said:**

_**You Have Been Invited to the Swan and Black wedding!**_

**I ripped up the envelope after reading the first sentence and ran to Jake's house.**

"**WHAT THE HELL?! WHY?!" I yelled at Jacob, who was sitting on his front porch.**

"**Because I love and need her Leah," he stood up and ruffled my hair. I just stood there scowling.**

"**But Jake… I wanted to tell you something…**_**I **_**love you…not her," I told him.**

"**I'm sorry Leah… that doesn't change anything." He said, walking away as if nothing had happened.**

I sat up ram-rod straight.

At first I thought that it was because of my dream, but then I heard my phone buzz.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice raspy from sleeping.

"Meet me at FIRST BEACH …right now," the –also- raspy voice instructed, it was definitely a man's.

"Who the hell is this?!" I nearly yelled.

"Just meet me," he demanded.

"You damn creep!" I yelled, the nerve of some people!

"If you don't come to me, then I'll come to you," he threatened.

"YOU. ARE. A. FREAK! I screamed. I pulled the phone away from ear and checked the caller ID. Nothing. I flipped my phone shut.

I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table, it was two-thirty am.

"Gahhhh," I groaned.

Do I go or do I stay? For all I knew the guy could be a rapist, or stalker. But, wouldn't the risk be fun? I could turn into a wolf at any given time if I got mad enough. So could he possibly hurt me? But what if it was Embry or Quil, or Jared just playing a trick on me? Then I could fight them too, and if I was loosing, I'd be able to outrun them…but then Sam would get mad for us acting so 'foolishly'. But what if someone got the wrong number? What if it was some hopeless romantic trying to get his girlfriend back… then maybe I could meet him….

I liked that last idea. I had to get over Jacob anyway, what better way to get over Jacob than by meeting someone new?

I had made up my mind.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I was running down the dirt road when I saw headlights coming. I shifted off to the side and noticed that it was Sam. Hm-mm….

My shoulder-length hair was blowing behind me, I loved running like this, it felt so good.

I finally reached First Beach, and ran up the board-walk. Someone was sitting in the sand, staring out into the ocean.

He had shaggy hair, and seemed to not be wearing a shirt. The muscles were huge.

I assumed that this was someone from the pack by the size of him.

"Leah?" the voice called out.

"Jacob?" I asked, alarmed, yet relieved.

"I didn't think you'd come… sorry if I scared you," he apologized, "I thought it was the only way to get you here," he explained.

I nodded. He stood up, turned around, and started walking towards me.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I want to talk to you… I have a…dilemma,"

I rolled my eyes. "That's why you called me?! Why didn't you call Bella?!" I was tired and hungry and wanted to go home.

"Because this isn't something I want to talk to Bella about," he growled.

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because you're involved," he explained, softer now.

"Shoot," I said.

"Jeez… are you bi-polar or something? Whatever… anyways… you know how I was acting so strange today…?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"And how I didn't really want to be near you?"

"Uh-huh…,"

"Well there's a reason for that…," he hesitated then hit his fist to his forehead.

"Okay…? Is that all?" I asked, eyeing him.

"No. It's just… ARGH!!! Why is this so damn hard?!" he yelled, hitting his fist to his forehead again.

"Relax, and tell me," I told him.

He breathed in and out, "okay…I just…I…I think it would be easier to _show_ you," he bit his bottom lip, and raised one shaky hand.

Not shaky with angry, but with hesitance and anxiety.

I closed my eyes, some what scared as to what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, I felt his full lips on mine. They fit perfectly. Like this was how it was supposed to be.

He put one hand on the small of my back, and one hand entangled in my hair. I pulled away though when one very important question popped into my head.

"What about Bella? And imprinting? I can't deal with that…not again…," I confessed, looking down.

Jacob pulled cupped his index finger and thumb under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Leah…I won't imprint because…I already have,"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Jacob Black you do _not_ kiss me when you've _imprinted_!!!

"Shh, Shh… on you," he flashed me a grin, and I had to smile back.

"Still… what about Bella?" I asked.

"She's nothing more than a friend to me now," he explained.

I let out a heavy sigh of relief.

He brought his lips back to mine again, and I was so happy that I might've passed out.

This was how I wanted it to stay…this was heaven for me.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**A/N – I hope you liked it! Let me know! Review… and if you want me to continue with say Jacob telling Bella… or Jacob's POV let me know! THANKS!**

**~Jenna.**


	2. Jacob

**A/N – So here's the next part… it's Jacob's Point of Veiw… it take place while they're running and such. So… ENJOY!!!**

**~Jenna**

**Chapter 2-ish**

**Jacob's POV**

It was about seven pm, and Sam had called the pack to run patrols about an hour ago…but I was at Bella's house. The reeking bloodsucker was out on a disgusting hunting trip, so Bella made up the excuse that she had to stay home to clean the house a bit before Charlie came home from work, _then_ she would go spend the night at the leech's place.

So when Sam first called I didn't leave right away. I was too busy spending every possible moment trying to win Bella over… but when Sam called the third time, I _had_ to leave. Sam also got Billy involved, so things started get ugly.

I left reluctantly, ran into the woods, undressed, and started running. Shudders started rolling down my spine, and then next thing I knew I was on all fours, running like the wind.

Running was one thing that made sense. Even though everything was blurred out, I still loved it. Being able to run so fast that everything looked like someone spilt green, brown, and red-ish yellow-ish paint everywhere.

But of course, the moment was always ruined too quickly.

"_Jacob! Where have you been?!" _Sam thought angrily. I rolled my eyes but answered.

"_I was at Bella's! Listen, I'll be there in a minute. Anything new?" _

"_No. But hurry up and get your ass over here so we can run! Sam won't let us go until you get here!" _Leah thought. What felt like I had been electrocuted pulsed through me at the sound of Leah's thoughts.

Dear Lord what's wrong with me?!

"_Calm down…I'm coming, I'm coming!" _I thought back. I started reciting the ABC'S in my head until I got there, to keep my mind off Leah, and why her voice sounded so…amazing in my head.

When I reached the clearing where the pack always met up, I realized that only Seth, Sam, and Leah were there. That must mean that the others are already out running.

"_Sorry I'm late, I was with Bella," _I thought.

"_Jacob! I don't care if you were with Bella! You have responsibilities here! You can't just blow off your pack for Bella!" _Sam thought-yelled.

I turned to look at Leah for the first time today.

And it felt like something hit me in the heart. And everything became… clear. Like seeing the sun for the first time.

My heart rate picked up, and I struggled to think of something other than Leah.

Sam assigned our duties, and off we went. Of course, Leah was my partner, and I had to keep singing the ABC'S over and over again in my head just so she wouldn't notice anything weird.

At about ten pm, Sam told us to head home.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and when I ended up at home, I ran to Billy.

"SOMETHING HAPPENED!" I yelled, my eyes wide, and I was panting from running so hard.

"Whoa there, slow down. Sit," he instructed, smiling.

"Dad… something weird is happening…," I explained the whole story to him, and his smile kept getting wider and wider, until I thought his cheeks would fall off, "Why're you looking at me like that?!" I demanded.

"Jake…you've…well, you've imprinted," he chuckled. He wheeled himself over to me, and gave my back an encouraging pat.

I just stood there; shocked.

I imprinted on frickin' Leah –damn-everything-to-hell- Clearwater!!!!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It was now two am, and I was in my room pacing back a forth. Of course they were small steps because my room was the size of a closet.

_How the _hell_ did I manage to imprint on LEAH CLEARWATER?! How is that even possible?! What ever happened to "I can't imprint because I can't have babies" or whatever?! ARGH!!! Why is life so cruel and unfair?! And what about Bella…sweet, beautiful, awesome, fast, exotic…NO!!! _

I stopped pacing, and eternally slapped myself when I realized I was listing characteristics of Leah not Bella. Bella seemed nothing more than a friend to me now, and my enemy was now the person I loved! This is a messed up and crazy world!!

I had to do something. For one thing I had to tell Bella. Another thing was that I needed to tell Leah. Tomorrow though.

That was plan… but so much for it! Half an hour passed, and I couldn't take it! I picked up the phone and dialled Leah's cell phone number.

It rang four times before she answered.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice sounded raspy… I probably woke her up, and I didn't feel too bad for doing so either.

"Meet me at FIRST BEACH …right now," I commanded, in a deeper voice so she wouldn't recognize me. If she did, then she wouldn't come.

"Who the hell is this?!" she yelled.

"Just meet me," I demanded.

"You damn creep!" she screamed. I winced.

"If you don't come to me, then I'll come to you," I threatened, panicked that she wouldn't come.

"YOU. ARE. A. FREAK!" she hollered.

Then the line went dead. _SHIT!!_

It didn't matter…I'd go down there anyways… so off I went, walking down to First Beach.

I was debating on whether or not to shift into a werewolf, but decided against it because I didn't want to have to carry around my clothes.

When I reached the beach, I sat down, on the sand and looked out onto the ocean.

A short while later I heard footsteps.

"Leah?" I called out.

"Jacob?" she answered, sounding somewhat surprised.

"I didn't think you'd come…sorry if I scared you," I apologized, "I thought it was the only way to get you here," I admitted.

I stood up, turned around, and started walking towards her. Was this really the right thing to do?

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I want to talk to you…I have a…dilemma," I looked down at the sand between my feet. My heart was racing.

"That's why you called me?! Why didn't you call Bella?!"

Dear Lord! I try to tell this girl I love her and all she has to say is "Why didn't you call Bella?!" Damn this!

"Because this isn't something I can talk to Bella about," I growled, a little harsher than necessary.

"Then why are you telling me?" she asked quietly.

"Because you're involved," I whispered, trying to calm myself.

"Shoot,"

"Jeez…are you bi-polar or something? Whatever…anyways…you know how I was acting so strange today…?" I started.

"Yeah,"

"And how I didn't really want to be near you?"

"Uh-huh…,"

"Well there's a reason for that…," I didn't know what to do next… so I slammed my fist to my forehead.

"Okay…? Is that all?" she asked.

IS SHE SERIOUS??!!

"No. It's just… ARGH!!! Why is this so damn hard?!" I yelled, hitting my fist against my forehead again. I took a deep breathe; calming myself.

"Relax, and tell me," she suggested.

_Yeah…good idea!_ I thought sarcastically.

I breathed in and out, "okay…I just…I…I think it would be easier to _show_ you," I bit lower lip; hesitating. I raised my hand, which was shaky uncontrollably.

But it wasn't shaking with anger…it was shaking with nervousness, and anxiety.

She closed her eyes, and I leaned in. I had made up my mind:

This was _definitely _that right thing to do!

I crushed my lips onto hers, and they seemed to fit perfectly. I knew now that Leah was my other half… no matter how insane the pairing was, it was dead right.

I put one hand on the small of her back, and brought her in closer to me, I reached up with my other hand, and entangled it into her silky smooth hair. But, she pulled away.

I felt a sudden jolt of pain run through me. _Why'd she pull away?_

"What about Bella? And imprinting? I can't deal with that…not again…" she admitted, looking down at the sand.

I cupped my index finger and thumb under her chin; forcing her to look up at me. _Did she really think I would do something like that to her?_

"Leah…I won't imprint because… I already have," I confessed, looking into her gorgeous dark brown eyes.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, glaring at me.

_Huh…? OH!!!_

"Shh, shh… on you," I flashed a grin, she smiled her stunning smile back.

"Still… what about Bella?" she asked.

I thought of how Bella and I were hanging out earlier today, and thinking back on it, I was happy that Bella were friends, and that she has her leech-of-a-boyfriend, and that's what makes her happy.

"She's nothing more than a friend to me now," I reassured her.

She let out a heavy sigh.

I leaned in towards her again, and when our lips met, I felt a shock go through me.

This was how I wanted things to stay. Screw everything else I've ever thought about Leah! She is mine, and she is perfect.

x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**A/N – So there it is folks! Jacob's Point of View! Let me know if you want me to post one of Jacob telling Bella… and that what Bella does after! Remember, she said she would be jealous if Jacob found a girlfriend? Teehee!!**

**Anyways, review! **

**~Jenna!**


	3. Telling Bella

**A/N – Hello again! Here's when Jacob tells Bella, and it will mainly be in Bella's POV, and if you want it in Jacob's POV let me know in the review!**

**Chapter 3**

**Jacob's POV**

Last night –technically this morning- was the best night of my life! Leah and I went cliff-diving together, then walked up and the beach until five am.

I walked Leah home, gave her a sweet kiss goodnight, and then back home and to bed. I fell asleep shortly, and woke up to the sun shining in through my tiny window.

The house was quiet, but I could faintly hear the sound of my dad's wheels along the hardwood floor.

I got up, and saw him sitting in front of the T.V. with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"You're finally up! How did everything go last?" he asked.

"Everything was good," I told him. I didn't want to tell him all the gory details.

He just smiled and continued eating his Corn Pops. I started heading towards the kitchen to get myself a bowl when my dad asked:

"So when are you going to tell Bella?"

I froze in my tracks. I had forgotten about Bella. But why did it matter? Now she could be happy with the bloodsucker and her and I could just hang out without her leech getting all pissed off and jealous.

"Uh… today I guess. I'll go after breakfast,"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_What the hell am I doing? Why does it matter if she knows? _ I thought to myself as I knocked on Bella's front door.

She answered and when she saw me she grinned. _Why is she always so damn happy to see me?!_

"Jake! I'm so glad you came by!" she pulled me in a hug and invited me in. I sat down on the couch in her living room, and she sat down next to me.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I can't stay long, I just came here to tell you something,"

"Is something wrong?" she asked, eyeing me.

"No…everything's great actually,"

**Bella's POV**

"Then what's going on?" I asked.

"Well… I've imprinted on Leah," he smiled, and took a deep breathe.

_What?! _

"I thought that you couldn't imprint on her!" I told him.

"I guess I thought wrong. Not all myths are true Bella," he laughed.

I just sat there. Completely shocked.

So now I wouldn't be able to see my Jacob. And now he wasn't _my_ Jacob. He was Leah's. Jacob had told me about imprinting. Now that he imprinted on Leah, he wouldn't have time for me. What would I do? Jacob was my safe harbour! The place where I could be comforted, and feel complete, the place where I was always happy! And now it's gone.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm so…happy for you, Jake!" I smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Well that was the news I had for you…I have to go now Bells, I'll see you around," he stood up, I walked him to the door, and gave him a hug goodbye.

"Bye," I waved as me walked to his parked car in the driveway.

I ran up to my room and sprawled out on my bed.

Leah's always hated me for hurting Jacob, and now that she's with him, she won't like me near him because where he is, she'll be. Jacob wasn't going to be a part of my life now. He would be a huge part of Leah's though. Leah was lucky. And I was happy for them Happy that I wasn't hurting Jake anymore, that he was now with someone who could fully love him back. I did love Jake, but not as much as I loved Edward. Edward was my life, a drug I couldn't live without. Jacob was my safe place, but I could always find a new place.

I took a hot shower to think things over, but the steam made me sleepy so I went straight to bed. When I woke up in two hours, I went downstairs for some toast.

Jake has imprinted. I always knew that I would be jealous when he did imprint, and now he has, and I am. But why? And what's going to happen? Would Jacob really just leave behind?

**A/N – I know the chapters are short but this isn't really a full out story lol. Anyways, let me know if there is anything else you want me to do. I'm a little stumped right now. And let me know how I did on Bella!! It was hard lol!!\**

**REVIEW!!!**

**~Jenna**


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**A/N- Hello everyone!! I know you haven't heard from me in a while, and I'm sorry about that, there's just a lot going on, but I thought that I'd let you know that I am still alive. I mainly wrote this up because I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for not updating, and also because I want to know if you want me to continue with the story!!**

**Thank you for all your support, I REALLY appreciate it!!**

**~Jenna **


End file.
